1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oil and transmission fluid disposal devices and more particularly, to an oil and transmission fluid drain funnel which is characterized by a centrally located socket fitted with a plug receptacle or with threads for receiving threaded plug receptacles of various size, to receive a drain plug normally threaded into the oil pan, crankcase or transmission housing of a vehicle. Accordingly, the drain funnel operates to retain the drain plug and prevent the drain plug from falling through the funnel into a drain pan or collection receptacle. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the drain funnel is characterized by a tapered funnel body fitted with a top rim, to which is mounted multiple, radially disposed socket supports that position a socket approximately in the center of the circle defined by the top rim. A threaded funnel nipple is provided at the base of the funnel to receive a drain hose for draining oil or transmission fluid through the funnel and into the collection receptacle or drain pan.
One of the problems associated with oil and transmission fluid disposal and draining oil and transmission fluid from oil pans, crankcases and transmission housings of vehicles, is that of retaining the oil pan or transmission housing drain plug or bolt and preventing the drain plug or bolt from falling through the funnel into the disposal pan or receptacle. Many funnels are fitted with screens or grids which prevent the drain plug or bolt from falling through the funnel, but this expedient simply necessitates retrieval of the drain plug from the screen and the interior of the funnel after the oil has passed through the funnel, an operation which is messy, at best. These conventional funnels are usually characterized by a one-piece plastic or metal device, the top or rim of which is positioned beneath the oil drain opening while the drain plug is removed from the oil pan, crankcase or transmission housing and the flow of oil or transmission fluid is allowed to spill into the funnel after the drain plug or bolt falls into the funnel and is retained on the grid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of mechanisms and devices for draining oil pans, crankcases and transmission housings of vehicles are known in the art. A "Portable Oil Drain Pan" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,554,589, dated Sep. 22, 1925, to L. D. Long. The patent details a portable oil drain pan which includes an oil receptacle having a depending oil receiving area with a screen at the bottom and a baffle beneath the screen to prevent splashing of the oil and retain the oil drain plug when the crankcase or oil pan of a vehicle is drained. U.S. Pat. No. 1,631,129, dated Jun. 7, 1927, to E. E. Hiscox, et al, details an "Automobile Oil Drain Device". The device is pivotally mounted on a bracket and includes a length of pipe having a ratchet adjusting device and an oil collection funnel at the top, with a screen located in the oil collection funnel to receive the oil drain plug or bolt when oil is drained from the crankcase or oil pan of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,498, dated Mar. 20, 1934, to H. E. Whitney, details a "Receptacle", which includes a length of telescoping pipe, one end of which terminates in an oil can and the opposite end receiving a funnel having a screen inside for retaining the oil drain plug or bolt when oil is drained into the funnel. A "Drip Receptacle" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,438, dated Nov. 12, 1968, to R. O. Bartz. The receptacle includes a portable tank having a recessed sink portion in one end, with a perforated drain plate at the bottom thereof for retaining the oil drain plug or bolt when oil is drained into the sink portion from the crankcase or oil pan of a vehicle. A "Funnel-Drainer Device" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,257, dated May 10, 1977, to Daniel J. O'Connell. The device includes a continuous sidewall defining a container having a vertical axis. The container has an inlet adaptor to receive the drained liquid, which inlet is disposed along the vertical axis and an outlet extending through the sidewall of the container. A removable receptacle such as a plastic bag, is selectively coupled to the container adjacent the outlet, such that the waste liquid flows through the inlet into the container and exits through the outlet into the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,710, dated Apr. 1, 1980, to Ward S. Garrison, details an "Oil Drain System". The oil drain system has a rectangular collection receptacle fitted with a fill spout adjacent one end thereof. A funnel member is pivotally mounted on the receptacle and includes a frame with a removable flexible sheet secured thereto to extend at an incline upwardly and outwardly from the fill spout into the receptacle, with the adjacent end of the sheet extending into the fill spout and gripped therein by a movable retainer. The receptacle is shallow, so that the funnel member and receptacle may be positioned under the vehicle motor to receive oil drained from the motor.
It is an object of this invention to provide an oil or transmission fluid drain funnel fitted with a drain plug receptacle or socket which retains the drain plug and prevents the drain plug from falling into or through the funnel when oil or transmission fluid is drained from the crankcase, oil pan or transmission housing of a vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved oil and transmission fluid drain funnel for draining oil and transmission fluid from a vehicle, which funnel is equipped with a centrally located socket sized to receive the oil or transmission fluid drain plug of a vehicle and retain the drain plug while oil or transmission fluid is draining from the vehicle crankcase, oil pan or transmission housing.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved oil and transmission fluid drain funnel which includes a fixed socket receptacle for receiving removable sockets sized to fit and receive the oil and transmission drain plugs when oil or transmission fluid is drained from the oil pan, crankcase, or transmission housing of a vehicle.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved drain funnel for draining oil and transmission fluid from vehicles and retaining the drain plug in a socket receptacle positioned in the mouth of the funnel and elevated above the plane of the funnel rim.